


First Weekend

by I_See



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, MSR, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_See/pseuds/I_See
Summary: Early in their romantic relationship, Scully invites Mulder to spend their first weekend together. This is sugary domestic fluff with no redeeming value other than perhaps a cavity.





	First Weekend

At about 5:30 on a Thursday, they decided by silent mutual assent that it was time to pack it up for the day. They took the stairs together to the parking garage, where their cars were parked a few spots away from each other. As they approached Mulder’s car, Scully turned on her heel and faced her partner. Quickly touching his hand, without lingering so as to not attract attention from anyone who might be passing by, she shyly asked the question she had been wanting to bring up for a couple of days now. 

“Mulder, will you spend the weekend with me?" 

His look of surprise quickly gave way to a small, delighted smile. This part of their relationship was brand new, and they had only been together a few times. They had still not managed to spend more than one full night in each other’s company at a time, and more often than not they were limited to two or three hours.

"It’s just…I miss you, and…” (at this, she started blushing and briefly looked down as she ducked her head and ran her fingers through her hair) “…I wanted to see if we could spend a little more time together. We’re usually so rushed. And to be honest, I kind of wanted to see what domestic Mulder would be like in my apartment.” At that, she let out a small embarrassed chuckle. 

“Scully…” he said with a small smile and the tangible sound of warmth in his voice. 

She smiled back up at him. “Yes, Mulder?”

“I would love to spend the weekend with you. I, uh, would have gotten the courage to ask myself, maybe. Sooner or later.” She grinned more at this.

“Okay, so I’ll see you tomorrow at the office, and then…you’ll come home with me?" 

He thought he detected a hint of lust in her voice and in her eyes as he nodded back. "Yeah. Yeah. Definitely. Okay, goodnight, Scully.”

“Night, Mulder." 

 

The next evening, as they walked up to Scully’s door, each flashed back three weeks to the night when they couldn’t stop kissing long enough for her to get the key in the lock. He had her practically pressed up against the wall next to the door, and her fingers hadn’t been cooperating as she fumbled with the key but refused to part her lips from Mulder’s. That night had been only their second time in her bed, and they had practically ripped the clothes off each other in their haste to get there. 

Tonight, both of them knew, was about the slow build. They could take their time. They had nowhere to be, and a whole weekend to be with each other. 

Scully brought the small bag of groceries they had picked up on their way home to the kitchen, then turned back toward her partner.

"Do you want to change, Mulder? I usually feel the need to change out of the suit the minute I get home.” She knew him well. Without waiting for an answer, she quirked her head, indicating he could follow her with his overnight bag. 

They watched each other as they each changed into more casual clothing in her bedroom. Mulder noted with approval her matching blue satin lingerie, before she put on a cozy oversized sweater and leggings. Scully not-so-surreptitiously ogled his bare chest after he removed his formal shirt and undershirt, and replaced them with a clean gray tee-shirt. He exchanged his suit pants for jeans, but not before she caught a glimpse of the black cotton boxers that slightly gapped at the fly. As she watched him, she had the sudden thought, “this is my lover. Mulder’s mine.” She could feel the small blush in her cheeks. He only chuckled, content to guess her thoughts.

“I’m going to use your restroom, Scully.”

“Sure, Mulder. I’ll go pull out the food for dinner. Do you want to help me in the kitchen?” Scully knew that Mulder had some basic culinary skills, but neither of them was a particularly talented chef, and, as they had once discussed, neither of them really liked to cook for one. 

“Of course I will.” “Okay,” she responded with a smile.

In the kitchen, Scully had the ingredients and kitchenware out for them to make a small stir-fry, fresh garlic bread, and a green salad. They worked quickly and comfortably, their hips brushing against each other often. They briefly continued the day’s earlier discourse about a recent case that had appeared to be a magical murder, but had turned out to be more mundane. Scully was very glad that Mulder’s first case after recovering from an attack of the killer tobacco beetles had ended without any great complexity or additional risk to life or limb. Over dinner, they discussed her recent conversation with her brother and the birthday lunch she had taken her mother out to. Mulder knew that Scully didn’t get to spend enough time with her mother, so he was happy to hear that they had had a good time just last Sunday.

After dinner was over, they curled up on the couch with the TV on and Scully’s head in Mulder’s lap. She absentmindedly rubbed his thigh while he stroked his fingers through her hair. At the end of the program they were watching, Scully glanced up at Mulder’s face. “I think I want to take a shower before it gets too late.”

“I thought you preferred baths when you have the time, Scully. You could take a bath now, if you want.”

“I, uh, I haven’t enjoyed baths so much lately, Mulder,” she replied. In a flash, Mulder remembered what had happened in her apartment.

“Scully, that was months ago. All this time, and you haven’t been able to enjoy your tub?”

“Not really,” Scully responded, with a note of sadness for the loss of this personal pleasure.

He leaned over her to give her a quick peck on the lips. “Will you let me take a bath with you?”

“Really, Mulder? Since when do you take baths?” she responded with a giggle. 

“Since I got myself a hot partner,” he responded with smoldering eyes and waggling brows. The giggle returned. She hadn’t seriously thought about the idea before (outside her nighttime fantasies, anyway), but if anyone could make a bath feel good to her again, it would be Mulder. Scully stood up, reached out and took his hand, and pulled Mulder to his feet.

“Okay, partner. Follow me.”

As the bathtub filled with hot water and bubbles, they stripped. This time, each partner blatantly watched the other reveal their body. Scully unconsciously licked her lips as she got a look at Mulder’s semi-erection. Mulder stared at her breasts in return. They could both feel their heart rates elevate slightly as their blood hummed through their veins. She nodded toward the tub. “You first.”

Mulder complied, slowly sitting at one end and stretching his long legs out toward the other. He appreciated Scully’s long, classic claw-foot tub right now. She gingerly stepped in, sitting down with her back pressed against his chest. “Mmmm, that does feel good,” she purred. 

“Mmhmm, I know.” He nuzzled her neck, as one arm reached around her abdomen to hold her closer to him while the other hand stroked her arm up and down rhythmically. She stroked his thighs and sighed contentedly. After a few small kisses to her cheek and neck, she turned toward him to press her lips to his, twisting slightly in his arms.

“This feels so nice, Mulder,” Scully sighed. “Thank you for agreeing to spend the weekend. I want to fall asleep in your arms tonight, and wake up whenever we wake up, and maybe go out for breakfast. Then I want to come back here, spend a lazy day with you, and make love again. And then maybe do it all again on Sunday.”

She paused, and then turned in his arms and gazed into his eyes. “Mulder, I love you.” 

“I love you too, honey. So much." 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: From the First Times Prompt List that circulated on Tumblr a long time ago. Prompt #32: First time spending a quiet weekend together and #49: First time they took a bath/shower together.
> 
> I have a few small fanfics, mostly drabbles, posted on Tumblr (@scully-eats-sushi, which is a stupid handle but it is what it is). I am not a prolific author--not much of an author actually--but I decided to "put my money where my mouth is" so to speak, and post what I have written to AO3, just for the sake of archiving. 
> 
> You might recognize me from my months and months of occasional comments here on AO3. Thank you to all of you amazing fanfic writers out there, whom I love.


End file.
